Unspoken wishes and Blissful kisses Eclare fanfic
by MegaaaxD
Summary: Clare and Eli meet and fall madly in love, then after a year a tragety happen's Eli Dies leaving Clare bitter, depressed, and wishing for death. Its the story of how he die's and Clare save's him :  it's fictional so yeahh ...
1. Chapter 1

As the tears dripped down from my cheek's i took one last hit off of my cigarette before sighing and putting it out in the ash-tray on my old worn out coffee table. It was that time of year again time to go and see... him. Him as in Eli Goldsworthy the love of my life who just happens to be dead, it's been 2 years scince i graduated high school what i wouldn't give to just go back, just to see him one more time. I couldn't bear this, all of it not anymore every scince he died iv felt nothing but numbness,my life completly stopped i gave up everything, my friends, my 4.0 grade point average, my faith and most importantly i gave up on my whole life. As i walked into my bathroom in my cheap appartment in toronto canada,i glanced around noticing it looked as dirty as always i grabbed my razor from the side of the bathtub and with one swift movement i brought it to my wrist cutting as deep as i could, the blood poured down rapidly as i sobbed and wished for blissful death that i knew would soon be coming. Everyone would be here soon for his yearly memorial visit at the local cemetary this was the only time i ever saw my old friends i hoped they wouldn't find me like this, bleeding on the floor sobbing and fading into blackness. As i started to feel my life slip away it flashed before my eyes and then i was somehow back at Degrassi high i was 15 again and walking with Alli when the mysterious and sweet boy with the intense green eyes and vintage herse pulled up and ran over my glasses i'll never forget the moment he said "You have pretty eyes" suddenly I knew why this was the first memory of my life my mind went back too instead of going all the way back because the day i met Eli Goldsworthy it was the day my life began...

Yeah so this story is gonna kinda be a story explaining how Eli died and alot of fictional crap's gonna happen lol. I love Eclare and im gonna try to stick to the degrassi storyline for them as much as possible but in Clare's point of view for this first part she's still very bitter about his death and depressed so yeah... Review's would be nice :).


	2. Chapter 2

I was back at degrassi high i was 15 again and it wasnt a flashback anymore i was there i was me it was REAL. Not long after i was filled with joy by the thought of going back a ghostly figure looking alot like the Grim Reaper appeared. I just stared at him obviously in shock then he spoke "Clare Edwards?" he looked at me from under his hood with a eerie look on his face "Y-yes...?" I replied nervously then i found myself glancing around wondering why noone was noticing me talking to The Grim Reaper when i saw that time looked as if it had frozen. "You have been give a second chance, to change his fate." he said gravely as he looked at me "Who's fate...?" i said with barely a wisper i knew who's fate ... Eli's. "You know who i mean,you have been given a second chance if you learned anything over the two year's scince you lost him you should know that it wasn't his time i made a ... " He looked ashamed "...Mistake." he said slowly and my heart stopped i get a second chance to save Eli and thats all that mattered. "They ... didn't notice but when you slit your wrist i knew that they can and WOULD take intrest in why you would do something so drastic and i would be punished therefore; im giving you a second chance to save you're boyfriend but be warned... He wasn't suppost to die but someone else was and will die but heres the twist im going to wipe you're memory of everything that happened it'll be in the back of your mind but it will be different this time and if i mess this up again next time instead of just him dying it will be you too. I was just about to ask exactly who "They" were but with the swish of his hand he was gone and time seemed to go back to normal and a few seconds later my mind was blank and i couldn't recall a thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I Examined the school parking lot looking around unaware of what just happened, a hearse pulled up in the spot closest to me and a pale looking teenage in black skinny jeans,a black blazer with a Dead Hand band tee underneath and combat boot's stepped out. My heart felt like it might burst "Eli." i breathed out, I simply stared at him captivated and wide eye'd not sure of why i was reacting this way i mean it was just my boyfriend why did i suddenly feel like i could jump for joy? He approached me with a smug look on his face and simply said "Earth to Clare, i don't know if you're aware of this but staring is rude." I simply smiled suddenly feeling like i could cry, and i had no idea why. I felt so many emotion's all at once but to sum it up i just pounced on Eli and hugged him tackling him to the ground. The look on his face was priceless as he slowly relised what just happened, it was a mix of shock and a very confused looking Eli. I relised we were in an awkward posision but i didn't care i was on top of him looking deep into his emerald green eye's, and to everyone else it must have looked like i was some crazy chick just straddling her boyfriend but to me it felt like i hadn't seen him in year's, and i was happy. He coughed looking uncomfortable then i relised we had been like this for several minuets and i still had said nothing and just stared. "Uhm Clare not that i dont enjoy being in this posisiton, but i don't think this is the time or the place for this type of thing." "Oh shut up Eli." I retorted. He was laughing and was doing that adorable sideways smirk about to say something, (most likley sarcastic) and i cut him off with a kiss. Our lip's met and felt as if they had molded together, the kiss was full of passion wanting and desire. Eli pulled back suddenly still looking confused, so i got up off of him and he stood up and brushed himself off. "Wow Clare what's with you today you missed me sooo much that you couldn't wait until we were alone?" i looked up at him feeling amazing as ever and said "I guess not." 


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to say this for the first few chapters I do not own degrassi or any of the characters. Uhm okay well enjoy the chapter :)

The footstep's i took made a clicking noise as i walked i picked the wrong shoe's for this weather even if it was for a dance. I continued my walk frustrated at what Eli and i had fought about i knew it was stupid, i knew i was getting worked up for nothing i mean it was Eli he was just kidding... right? As i was contemplating this i heard voices i reconized one as Eli and the other i wasn't sure. It was deep and rough i finally decided i didn't know who it was. "Give me the money kid." was all i heard and i gasped and looked past the brick wall carefully only to see Eli pinned to the wall with a gun to his head. Tear's started streaming down my cheek's i knew i should have called 911 i knew i should have done SOMETHING, anything. Everything was in slow motion as Eli bravely said "Id rather die happily knowing that i im not a coward." I let out a sob as i ran forward screaming "ELI NO!" inching more forward with each step i sprinted to them jumped on the mans back and then i heard a piercing noise and the gun went off a scream in the distance and there was blood everywhere so much blood. I heard someone calling my name "Clare, clare wake up!" that's when i blinked my eyes open relised i was sobbing in my sleep. "Clare honey are you alright you were screaming?" my mother asked, her eyes full of concern. "yes m-mom im fine i just need to get ready for school ill be down in 10 k?" I asked not really caring for an answer and my mom mumbled an "alright." giving me an odd look. I was too busy wondering about that dream, it was so real i felt the pain and the emotional wrenching. I got that feeling again ,that aching feeling that i had lost Eli forever. That is until i heard a beeping noise that was my phone, i went over picked it up and saw it was from Eli relief washed over me, i have no idea what i was so worried about of course Eli was alright it was only a dream.

Sorry all of my chapters are kind of cliff hangers lol. Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing it means alot. I wish i wrote longer chapters but i actually made this one longer then the other ones, i just stop writing when it feels right so im sorry. Review please? :) 


	5. Attention

ATTENTION I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! :P Yeah well im sorry readers but i cant seem to finish another chapter. I had an idea but when i tried to write it nothing came to me sooo yeah, until i get some inspiration i wont be updating this fanfic im working on a chapter its just kinda taking me a while, again im sorry. Ideas would be appreciated :) thanks guys. 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay guys iv been reading you're reviews and thankkk youuu sooo muchhh! lol i really appreciate it, iv been trying to get though the writers block as best as i can so im gonna try to write and im gonna space out this chapter so yeah thanks again and hopefully you like this chapter :) .

I woke up today feeling new, refreshed and amazing and Eli is the reason. Its like my eyes have been opened and i relised today that i am madly in love with Elijah Goldsworthy. I knew i needed to tell him i just don't want to freak him out we've only been dating for a few months but i know deep in my heart that he is my one and only love. I know i sound like a naive teenager but in honest truth im in love.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone beeped it said i had a text messege from none other then Eli.

Eli: Hey Clare i was wondering if you wanted a ride to school i wanted to talk to you about something.

I responded with : Sure id love a ride to school and i wanted to talk to you about something too.

Eli:Great see you in 10.

I couldn't wait to finally tell Eli how i felt i feel like i might burst at any moment.

... AHHHH WRITERSSS BLOCKKK im sorry but i had some inspiration and now its goneee rawr sorry to keep all of you with suspense, but im trying to plot out my ideas maybe that'll help with my writers block. I dont think it ever left i just really tried to get out another chapter for you guys :/ sorry its super short. 


	7. Chapter 6

As i watched Eli pull up to the curb in his Hearse from the window, i figited with my hands worried about how he would react to me finally telling him i loved him. I hoped he felt the same, with that i grabbed my bag walked down the stairs and walked out the door. Eli got out and opened the passenger door for me like a Gentlemen and i giggled slightly still feeling uneasy while stepping into his Hearse. He got in and glanced at me causciously "Clare are you alright?" I looked up at him "Yeah!" i said a little too quickly my heart telling me otherwise."Im fine." He gave me a look that said he didnt believe me in the slightest "really i am." I lied and he still looked at me unconvinced.

"So Clare like i said i wanted to talk to you about something..." my stomach knotted up, i had no idea what he wanted to talk about i hope nothing horrible "Oh right... what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Well we've been dating for a few months now and i really wanted to tell youthat im in love with you." I gasped did he really just say what i think he just said. My stomach did flips and i contemplated this. I stared at him looking shocked, he must have noticed i wanted to say something because he said "Spit it out Edwards." "Eli... i think im in love with you too?" it came out more as a question and the look on his face was priceless.

"You think your in love with me?" He questioned and looked at me slightly confused and i panicked "No... i mean thats not what i meant... i mean yes Eli im in love with you." wow way too panic Clare. "Its funny i was actually planning on saying the same thing to you today but you said it first so uhmm okay then." I smiled widely aware of how awkward this situation was but at the moment i didnt care this was the first time Eli Goldsworthy had ever told me he loved me and little did i know it was also one of the last things he would ever say.

"dun dun dun." is right lol that review made laugh thanks for reading sorry if this chapter isn't that good i sorta got over my writers block so ...yay! I might be starting another Eclare fanfic soon but im not sure. I think im gonna only have maybe 5 or 6 more chapters for this at the minimum so reviews and critisism would be lovely :) thank you all for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

Completly disregard the done thing. Im sorry but i hated myself for that and im going to try to write this until the finish. Im not sure where this is going but i think you guys atleast deserve to know how Eli died.

As the flashing lights and sirens were going off in the distance i tried to disregard them. "This isnt real." i kept telling myself but it is and was real. The blood was everywhere it was splattered on my dress from me clinging to Eli. The man that shot him ran away minuets ago my phone was dead so i had to dig through Elis pockets to find his. I didnt check to see if he was breathing im too petrified to do anything. If hes dead i dont know how i can go on, but the blood and its scent is everywhere. Its kind of hard to pretend that this isnt happening when the reminder is laying limp in my arms. "E-eli?" i questioned "Clare." he breathed and coughed "ELI!" i screamed he didnt open his eyes he was still limp he stirred but only for a moment i was losing him, a second ago i thought he was dead and i wasnt doing anything but now that i knew there was a chance for him to live im going to hang on to it until his very last breath. The parametics arrived finally and pulled me away from him and put him on a stretcher. Everything was happening so fast the tears streamed down my face and i saw his chest go up and then down for the last time as i let out a blood curtling cry and screamed "ELI!"

Ahh okay so this is basically how he died this is a preview for a future chapter which will include this ^^^ this is the last half of it. I wrote this in 10 minuets because i had an idea for the chapter where he dies. 


End file.
